Lo mejor para ambos es estar juntos
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot Drabble, continuación de "Lo mejor para ambos": Se separaron. Ella tomó el camino de la izquierda. Él, el de la derecha. Pero olvidaron algo... el mundo es redondo. HITSUKARIN. Décimo en la saga de Drabbles HITSUKARINISTAS de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones. Segunda parte de "Lo mejor para ambos" ¡Llegamos al número 10 de la saga!


Ya habían pasado 5 años.

Toshiro se encontraba haciendo el papeleo de su oficina.

Después de aquel día, toda su vida se convirtió en rutina. No la volvió a ver, quizás eso era lo que más le dolía. La forma en que ella se fue... a pesar de no haberla visto, sabía que había llorado, se odiaba así mismo por eso. Pero cada día intentaba consolarse diciéndose así mismo que eso había sido lo mejor para ella, para mantenerla a salvo.

-Capitán... - llamó con suavidad Rangiku, quien se encontraba mirando a su capitán apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Miraba triste como su querido capitán y ¿porque no? Hijo se encontraba haciendo el papeleo casi de manera robótica. Estaba ojeroso, sus ojos esmeralda estaban opacos como joyas polvorientas y viejas -Capitán... - volvió a llamar la rubia, esta vez si consiguiendo la atención del nombrado.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó de mal humor. A si, desde ese día, su temperamento era de los mil demonios, y cada vez iban de mal en peor.

-Deje que me encargue... salga a tomar aire, camine un poco... o duerma. Lo que usted quiera, pero vaya- pidió con voz preocupada. Tenía que sacar a su capitán de allí a como de lugar.

-No me molestes- gruñó con voz calmada, pero Rangiku percibió amenaza en su tono, sin embargo, no desistió.

-Por favor... desde que Karin y... - se cayó al ver como la espalda de su capitán se tensaba al oír su nombre, apretaba la pluma tan fuerte que la rubia podía escuchar como se hacía trizas poco a poco entre sus manos -Por favor- susurró. El joven (y demacrado) capitán se paró golpeando la mesa con sus puños antes de salir con shumpo de la oficina, estaba furioso. Rangiku suspiró, no quería hacerlo enojar, pero al menos había logrado sacarlo de allí -Ahora el resto depende de ti, Momo-chan... - susurró al viento Rangiku.

El capitán salió y recorrió en Seireitei con la mirada gacha, con la cabeza perdida entre recuerdos y unos profundos y brillantes ojos negros. Recordaba a la perfección su rostro con 14 años, piel pálida, labios naturalmente rojos como la sangre, nariz pequeña y respingada, cejas delgadas, y una blanca y deslumbrante sonrisa... la cual se extinguió aquel día, la última vez que la vio. Lágrimas comenzaron a picarle los ojos, no había noche que no llorara recordando ese momento... la amaba, la amaba tanto que hasta ahora le dolía el solo recordarla. Muchas veces se vio tentado a buscarla en el mundo humano, a ir y disculparse y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y cuan arrepentido estaba de haberse despedido de ella ese día... pero se controlaba con el mero pensamiento de que ahora ella debía estar viviendo feliz, quizás con algún novio al que amara mucho y una sonrisa en su rostro que él no quería ser el responsable de que se borrara.

Había llegado al centro del Seireitei, habían un montón de shinigamis, comiendo, saliendo con sus parejas, haciendo los mandados, porque si, hasta los shinigamis tienen familias.

-Toshiro-kun- el joven capitán volteó a ver a la portadora de esa conocida voz. Momo lo miraba con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

-Momo- solo asintió a modo de saludo.

-Me alegra ver que no estas en tu oficina- sonrió ella -¿Quieres caminar?- en realidad no quería, pero no tuvo elección pues Momo ya se le había prendido de su brazo y lo arrastraba. Caminaron por un largo rato, hasta que una pequeña alarma en el comunicador de ella sonó -¡Hu! Tengo que ir a buscar algo. No tardo Shiro-kun, espérame aquí, estoy segura que lo que traeré te gustará- dijo ella antes de desaparecer con shumpo. El peliblanco suspiró. Se quedaría allí, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Rangiku se estaba encargando del papeleo. Una alarma se activó en la mente del capitán mientras que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Rangiku haciendo el papeleo, la idea le resultaba casi escalofriante. ¿Será que tenía algo planeado? La preocupación lo invadió. Su mente comenzó a formular mil y una ideas sobre lo que podría haber planeado su loca teniente. Pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando sus ojos la vieron.

Ella estaba mirando para todos lados como buscando a alguien. Vestía con el atuendo de los shinigamis. Su cabello ahora estaba largo hasta la cintura, sus curvas... por Dios sus curvas estaban de muerte y su rostro, había dejado atrás las facciones aniñadas para ser reemplazadas por unas más finas y delicadas, pero sin perder la esencia que la caracterizaba. Estaba aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Entonces ella volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. El corazón del capitán comenzó a bombear sangre como loco cuando vio como ella sonreía e incluso se limpiaba un par de lágrimas que habían caído por sus ojos. Lentamente ambos se fueron acercando al otro hasta que solo unos metros los separaban. Todas las demás personas parecían haber desaparecido del panorama. Solo estaban ellos dos. Ella no lo resistió más y corrió hasta saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo muy fuerte por el cuello. De inmediato el pasó un brazo por su cintura y el otro en su cabeza, apretándola contra él.

-Eres un idiota- sollozó ella en un susurró apretándose más contra él. Toshiro también la apretó más.

-Lo se, lo siento- se disculpó él sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la coronilla de ella.

-Te amo- susurró ella separándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te amo- respondió él también sin resistirse a pegar sus labios contra los de ella.

Mientras tanto, a unos 4 metros de allí, Momo y Rangiku chocaban palmas a la exclamación de _"Misión cumplida"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Merezco reviews? ¿Les gustó la continuación? ¿terminó bien? ¿quieren otro Drabble con lo que vivió Karin durante esos cinco años? ¿Merezco reviews (creo que eso ya lo pregunté **¬¬U** )? ¿quieren que escriba por ustedes alguna otra historia (One-Shot o Drabble)?


End file.
